


i once loved a girl...

by PerspectiveJewels



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Hopefully I'm tagging this right, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Poetry, Prose Poem, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerspectiveJewels/pseuds/PerspectiveJewels
Summary: About the girl I used to love.





	i once loved a girl...

**Author's Note:**

> Just some ramblings I needed to get out of my system and I don't think it fits the current thing I have going on, so here we are.

I once loved a girl  
With curly blonde hair and bright green eyes  
She had a heart too big for her body  
And scars littering her thighs

I once loved a girl  
And we hung out all we could  
From school to our homes  
Talking about anything and everything  
All without a care in the world

I once loved a girl  
But she saw me only as a friend  
She would kiss my cheek  
Playfully grab my ass  
Comment on how great of a couple we'd be  
But say how she could never see us together

I once loved a girl  
Who got into relationships with men much older  
Some old enough to be her father  
Starting when we were only thirteen  
And she got annoyed with my warnings of them  
Telling me to go fuck myself  
Because no matter what I said  
She was convinced that they loved her

I once loved a girl  
But soon our speaking became limited  
No matter how hard I tried  
And begun to notice a pattern  
Whenever she'd reach out to me

I once loved a girl  
But she kept using me  
Only reaching out when she needed something  
Whether it'd be advice or a place to crash  
And I got tired of that crap  
So I stopped replying

I once loved a girl  
But I don't think she ever loved me  
Not even as a friend  
And it hurts to think about that possibility  
When she meant so much to me

I once loved a girl  
And all though I don't anymore  
I think of her quite often  
So much that people might call it an obsession  
But I just miss her dearly

I once loved a girl  
Who I doubt even thinks about me  
Or remembers my name  
And although it hurts  
I think it's for the best  
That we've gone our separate ways

I once loved a girl  
But goddamn  
I think I'm finally getting over her

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently on Tumblr as [@eternalmalecs](http://eternalmalecs.tumblr.com/).


End file.
